<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat by RoastedghostPotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405487">Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastedghostPotato/pseuds/RoastedghostPotato'>RoastedghostPotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Androids, Drama &amp; Romance, Fan Story, Fanfiction, Friendship, Futuristic, Look I don't even know half of what I type so just bare with the sci-fi cringe, Multi, Or cringe in general, Robots, Sci-fi theories, Slice of Life, Techno Babble, There is music involved from time to time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastedghostPotato/pseuds/RoastedghostPotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t planned but she was forced to go anyway. A New Years party was held at the Grand Qwasa. There were food and drinks, people can mingle, and most importantly, people can participate in powering the Qwasa through singing that doubles as entertainment. Elise attended only to have fun, but a random person dragged her towards the stage to participate. Not at all bad, except that it was a duet and that the other participant was none other than Eloni! After that meeting followed a string of events that jumbled the young woman’s normality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>1010/OC, Eloni/OC, Pairings will be added later - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Are you guys ready for cringe?? Cuz I have long accepted mine. XD Please enjoy the story and comments are welcome as well as suggestions. And please remember that this is a work of fiction, I do not make any money off of it and is purely fan-made. All rights belong to their respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Message from author</strong>: My first fan story of NSR I hopes you like the story and please drop a kudo and a comment. Also, I am by no means an expert in engineering or technical in subjects that heavily imply on some stories, but I have experience in writing some before when I was into the Megaman fanbase. My headcanon is that they share the love of their fans to each other. That’s why they give their fans equal love. That’s what I think anyway.</p>
<p><strong>Pairings</strong>: ElonixElise that will eventually lead to 1010xElise. But Eloni will have more rights. X3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here she was, leaning on a lamp post sipping her glass of sparkling wine, her annoyance clear as day. She was at the Grand Qwasa, like her everyone in the city attended the New Year event that Tatianna and the rest of the NSR staff put together to send off the year after the events that took place a few months ago. Surprisingly, the two have attended and are currently rustling Ellie, their pet crocodile, off of one of the table cloths that the thing was chewing on.</p>
<p>Sighing, Elise placed he empty glass on one of the many tables that will be picked up by one of the busboys. “This really is a waste of time.”</p>
<p>The young woman looked at her attire. She wore one of her best-looking dress-blouse that’s a bit form-fitting in the torso but flares out freely towards the end. Her skirt stopped just by her knees and her one-inch heeled shoes were just right and not straining her feet. The colour combinations of peach pink, grey and white respectively that complement her blue-tinted black hair. Speaking of which, she had let it loose and drape down her back with her side locks was pulled back and secured by a binyeo that she had bought two years ago before coming to Vinyl city.</p>
<p>Sighing once more, Elise took out her phone from her purse and checked the time. A quarter to twelve. “No point in staying any longer. I need to head home, I’m already tired of this.” She said to herself as she was already walking in the direction where her apartment was.</p>
<p>As she successfully went through the through of people when all of a sudden she was grabbed by her left arm and was being pulled back in. “Hey! Excuse me?” Elise voiced her protest but it fell on deaf ears as the crowd’s cheer overshadowed hers. Before she could comprehend what was going on, Elise found herself on the Qwasa, microphone before her and the crowd in front of her. Sweat began to form as she was nervous in front of so many people. Sue her when she has not gotten rid of her fear of public speaking or relating to that in general!</p>
<p>Elise was about to get off the makeshift stage when she heard the other sorry participant that was dragged into this. So she sighed, about to give in until she turned her head to see who she was paired with. She visibly flinched when she saw that is none other than Eloni, one of the members of 1010.</p>
<p>‘I swear, somewhere out there is laughing at me.’ Elise thought this as her facial expression was locked in its awkward state while giving an equally awkward smile.</p>
<p>She was not the only one that was awkward. At that very moment, Eloni wanted nothing more than return with the others and give some of his brothers a piece of his mind. As much as he loves their fans, in general, he does not have any. By contrary belief, he was not the most popular member individually but as a group he was. He does not know why. He was built the same as his brothers but designed slightly to be his own person, per se. But somehow, he’s not as loved as he thought he would. Eloni has told his brothers of his worries, understood but said that he needs to be patient. Their fans will eventually turn around and acknowledge him soon enough. That was the hope that Eloni kept grasping close to his chest.</p>
<p>Eloni took in air before letting it out as habit, he turned his head and gave the young woman his charming smiles. To his genuine surprise, she blushed! He does not know what to do about receiving such reaction but he’ll take it.</p>
<p>Elise on the other hand was about to enter a meltdown when she heard a familiar song playing loud on the speakers. Really? Seriously? This song? The young woman flushed red from embarrassment.’</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Living in my own world, </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>didn’t understand</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>That anything could happen, </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>when you take a chance”</strong>
</p>
<p>Eloni took the initiative to begin and waited for the woman beside him to follow through. ‘Maybe this was a bad idea—’</p>
<p>
  <em>“I never believed in what I couldn’t see</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I never opened my heart”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Ohhh”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“To all the possibilities”</em>
</p>
<p>Both of them gave each other small but encouraging smiles that says that I can do this and thus they continued. Much to the surprise of those who watched.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I know”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That something has changed”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Never felt this way”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And right here tonight”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“This could be the start of something new”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It feels so right”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“To be here with you ohh</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And now, looking in your eyes”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I feel in my heart”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“The start of something new”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Mayday, Zuke, plus Ellie, Tatianna and her artists watched on in silent awe as Eloni was having fun with a random woman singing together in a duet. The female in question was the same. The rest of 1011 though were cheering on their brother. The energy that the duo let out had everyone clapping and cheering as well.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Ohhhh, yeah</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Now who would ever thought that</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We’d both be here toning?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And the world looks so much brighter”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Brighter, brighter”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“With you by my side”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“By my side”</strong>
</p>
<p>Elise was surprised, to where she got her sudden confidence from but she was not going to question it. Eloni himself has never felt so…so light, so to speak. He never had this much fun besides doing their concerts.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>I know</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>That something has changed</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Never felt this way</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And right here tonight</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>This could be the start of something new</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>It feels so right</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be here with you oh</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And now, looking in your eyes</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I feel in my heart</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The start of something new”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Eloni felt himself grow bold, more than he’s usually programmed, and swept the young woman in his free arm and twirled themselves on the stage. She wasn’t even shocked of surprised at his actions, she somehow just accepted it like she knew he would do it. Her free handheld his shoulder to steady herself as both of them stared at each other’s eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ohh, yeah”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I didn’t know it before”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But now it’s easy to see”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ohh”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s the start of something new</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>It feels so right</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be here with you oh</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And now, looking in your eyes</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I feel in my heart…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That it’s the start of something new</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>It feels so right</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be here with you oh</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And now, looking in your eyes</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I feel in my heart…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The start of something new”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“The start of something new”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“The start of something new”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The crowd cheered, loudly. This snapped both Eloni and Elise from their reverie and the latter gently put her back down, both sporting flushed cheeks, or in Eloni’s case, grow brighter.</p>
<p>“Uh, here…” the female passed him the cordless microphones that they’ve used. “That was…really fun.”, she awkwardly said with a small smile.</p>
<p>He, himself gave a smile back. “Yeah. It was.”</p>
<p>Their little moment was ruined when a ring tone came from her purse. She pulled out her phone and gasped.</p>
<p>“Oh, crap! I need to go, it’s already late!” Elise took a running start but immediately stopped, turned and gave Eloni the most brilliant smile he’s ever seen in his short life. “I really had fun! Hopefully, we’ll meet again, Eloni!”</p>
<p>She gave him a passing wave as she ran towards the crowd and disappeared into the sea of people.</p>
<p>The robot was not aware that his brothers joined him until Haym jumped on him. “Eloni, that was amazing!”</p>
<p>“O-Oh! You…think so?” Eloni stammered, returning to meek but kind disposition.</p>
<p>“We think? It was superb.” Purl-Hew says so in a tone that Eloni recognizes that he’s proud of him.</p>
<p>“I agree with Hew.” The same is said by Rin and Zimelu who nodded but then asked.</p>
<p>“Where is she anyway? The woman you sang with?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Eloni turned his head towards the general direction where the woman left. “She already left. Last I heard that it was getting late.”</p>
<p>Purl-Hew tilted his head. “Does she have a curfew or something?”</p>
<p>Haym gasped, a starry expression on his face. “It’s like Cinderella! She left just at it turned midnight!”</p>
<p>Zimelu playfully smacked Haym’s back. “You’ve been reading too much of those stories again.”</p>
<p>“But they’re good!”</p>
<p>Eloni politely drowned out his brothers’ conversation in favor of staring at the direction where that woman ran to. He then noticed Rin beside him. He glanced at his brother and leader, “Do you think…that I’ll see her again?”, he asked and Rin did not miss that hopeful tone in his voice box. Rin smiled.</p>
<p>“We don’t know. Maybe you will.”</p>
<p>At that moment, everyone’s voices were overwhelmed by the fireworks being launched into the night sky, signalling the end of the year and welcoming a new one. Everyone cheered and watched on. Eloni clutched his right hand that was rested on his chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I hope so, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>